Tsunade's Gaki
by Miss Ventriloquist
Summary: Tsunade's kid! This can't be true! Oh, but it is! Deidara, son of Tsunade and Dan. His mother thought he had died years ago, as a baby, with Dan. What happens when Dan dies, and Deidara survied his suicide?
1. Found By Konaha

Summary: Tsunade's kid?! Dawn alive, in Iwa?! This can't be true! Oh, but it is! Deidara, son of Tsunade and Dawn, is a spy for Iwa. His mother thought he had died years ago, as a baby, with Dawn. What happens when Dawn dies, and Deidara survied his suicide? And to Konoha? What will Iwa do to get back their artist? Time-skip.

Rated: Teen

Warning: Cursing, Tsunade's a mom, murder, spoilers, child abuse, penis talking (Sai!) and my own OC!

Pairings: JiriyiaTsunade, one-sided DawnTsunade, SasuNaru, LeeSaku, mentions of SasoDei, DeiOC

ToboeDeidaraLover: Hello again! This is another story I thought up. I noticed how much Deidara resembles Tsunade, and BAM! This came to life! Oh, and pretend Yamouto dosen't exist. I don't like him. R&R!

Disclaimer: Oh, yeah. Kishomoto just GAVE me the rights to Naruto. Note the sarcasm.

**Chapter One: Found by Konoha! **

**3 Years After Itachi's Death (Pretend Sasuke and Tobi never spoke to eachother, but the Akatski and Asuma are still alive)**

The former Rookie Twelve (Rookie Nine plus Team Gai), Sai, and their former senseis skimmed through the trees after a misson. Which they failed horribly. Naruto kept his blue gaze trailed on the ground. He was depressed.

Thats how he noticed the body. In the hole.

"Oi, guys! Stop! Dattebeyo!" the whiskered blonde yelled, leaping down to the hole, the others on his heels. They were in for the shock of their life. Or so they thought . . .

"What, do-" Sasuke started, then stopped. His eyes widened as he saw exactly wha- No, _who _was in the hole. Naruto clutched his lover's arm

"What the bloody hell!" Sakura cried out.

Fourteen hearts stopped beating as they saw Akasuna no Deidara in that hole.

Pained breathing.

Slight, agonized twitching.

Alive.

"I-I t-thought h-he d-died y-years a-ago." Hinata, 'freakin HINATA broke the silence.

"So did I. This is a supreme show of horriblely wasted youth!" Konoha's Green Beast bellowed. Tense-filled nods resounded.

"Well . . . I guess we should take _it_ back to the village." Sai said, refering to the fact that Deidara had femnine looks and had mouths on his hands.

"Ai." came the onimous anwser. Deidara whimpered and thrashed suddenly, breathing painful and sharp.

"Sakura, Ino. He needs medical attention." Kakashi said levely, being the only one who even fully noticed Deidara's sorry, near-death state. The two girls glanced at eachother, reluctantly moving forward to heal a few of the injuries.

Suddenly, Deidara cried out in agony, as soon as the kunochis moved forward, startling them. "What the hell?!" Ino yelled in anger. The terroist began to whimper, pain lashing his frail body.

"Easy, girls. He's in pain." Asuma reasured them, becoming increasingly worried about the blonde criminal, "He's obviously close to death, and having foreign chakra patterns around him would terrify him. Who knows how long he's been out here?"

The medics looked uneasy, as they (slightly) ignored the unconcious screaming and wailing of the S-Rank Criminal, and healed a few injuries.

"Alright, lets get him back to the village." Kurenai said. The others agreed, and as Deidara whimpered, unnerving the shinobi, they headed back to the village.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Rem ALIVE!

**Chapter Two: Reminc- "HE'S ALIVE?!" **

ToboeDeidaraLover: I'm making it so Deidara is younger than the gang! They are eighteen. Also, that Tsunade left and Dawn died (supposedly, due to this story) after the three years the Kyuubi attack! Deidara would be thirteen when he died, but I DON'T CARE! Shou means 'soar'.

Tsunade sat in her large, leather rolly chair in the Hokage's Tower. She sighed and looked out the window, reminescing about Jiriya and Dawn. Her brown eyes fogged over as she remebered the little baby boy who died so soon after his birth.

She closed her eyes, laying her head on her oak desk. '_Dawn . . . Jiriya . . . Shou . . .' _she sighed, closing her eyes. Shou was her son. Was. He died when he was a year old. He was so adorable, with big, heavenly blue eyes and golden hair. He looked very much like Naruto, another reason she was so fond of the boy.

Shou would be turning sixteen in a week, if he had survived.

Sitting up, the blonde stared out the of the large glass, window. She hadn't broken the window in weeks, instead being depressed. She had been since Jiriya's death, three years ago. Shizune, Sakura, and Naruto tried to coax the woman out of her funk, but she would insist she was fine. They knew she was lying. So did she.

Suddenly, their was a loud banging sound, and then a flustered Shizune raced into the room, clutching TonTon to her chest. The pig squealed and hopped onto Tsunade's lap. As Tsunade stroaked her, (A/N: Is TonTon a him or her? I forgot) she narrowed her eyes, "What is it, Shizune?"

"Tsunade-hime! An Akatsuki member has been captured!"

"What?! Which one?!"

"Um . . . Hime . . . You may not believe thi-"

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

"Its Deidara!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. Deidara? He had died years ago! She voiced her concerns actually, screeched. Shizune visibly flinched. "Well, uh, Lady Tsunade, he's in critical condition-"

"TAKE ME TO HIM!" howled Tsunade, breaking the windows. Shizune scittered out of the room, to where Deidara was. Unknown to her, she was leading mother to son.

ILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIE

Deidara moaned as he opened his eyes. He suppressed the urge to cry as he felt pain lacerate his entire body. He whimpered instead. Not much better.

He felt intent eyes watching him, and could feel their hands, their chakara. He tried to say, "Go away!" but that was impossible. What came out sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The teen squirmed around, and vaguley heard a deep, yet feminine voice say, "Restrain him!"

Deidara could not hold back the tears anymore. The dam broke, and tears of pain, terror, panic, and confusion spilled down the dirtied cheeks. He twitched and violenty spazzed, (A/N: Spazzing Dei!) his wounds tearing open and pouring blood on the table on which he lay. He heard muffled voices shouting orders above him.

He saw a big busted, blonde woman with brown eyes. She trembled, then broke down in tears as she saw him. He saw her mouth one word before he was sedated, _"Shou!"_

ILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIEILIKEPIE

Tsunade was crying. Sobbing, even. Nobody could believe it. Tears streamed down her face in waves. Her shoulders shook.

All from seeing an S-Rank Criminal near death. An Akatsuki, no less!

Tsunade shivered and hugged herself. It was him! It was him!

"Tsunade-hime? Whats the matter?" her bubble-gum haired apprentice stared at her mentor.

"Its . . . its him!"

"Who's him?" Shizune asked, making a grammical error.

"Your cousin, Shizune. Shou."

**End Chapter with a cliffy! I'm bad! Gets pelted with stuff Eep**


	3. Iwa Learns

**Iwa Learns **

A young woman sighed as she stared out of her Iwa prison cell. Her milky-white skin made her vibrant red hair stand out. Around 6'1, her exotic-looking green eyes held flecks of gold and ivory. Her face was delicately-shaped. She traced the star-pattern on her chakra stopper wrist thingy (what is that called again . . .?). She leaned back on the wall, and closed her eyes. The woman was Ryuu Kotone, former lover of Kaito Deidara.

Kotone was shocked out of her daze by yelling coming down the hall. She stood, and pressed her ear against the metal wall.

"What do you mean it's alive?! We must get it back!"

"Sir, the Hokage knows-"

"Who cares?! Now that Dan is out of the way, nothing will stop us with using it as or ultimate weapon!" Kotone's heart flew into her throat.

Deidara! They were talking about Deidara! Wait, Deidara is ALIVE?! What. The. Fuck?! How did THAT happen?! She frowned.

"Get the Ryuu prisoner out! We'll bring her to Konaha with us!" the redhead's cell door was flung open, and an ugly, scarred raven haired man dragged her out.

"Your going on a trip, Ryuu Mai." he hissed in her ear.

**Sorry for the mega-short chapter! -Gets pelted with crap- Ah! Anyway, here is a little info on Kotone!**

**Full Name: Ryuu (dragon) Ami (Asia+beauty) Kotone (Koto(Japanese harp)+sound)**

**Home Village: Iwakagure**

**Family: Mother Hina (Oto nin), deceased, Father Riku, deceased, former Tschuikage, older brother Yuu, current Tschuikage**

**Hair Color: Red hair**

**Eye Color: Green eyes with gold and ivory flecks**

**Height: 6'1**

**Age: 16**

**Kekai Genkai: Holds her mother and father's bloodlines. Can create sound dragons, that kill with ease.**

**Nickname: Ryuu Mai (Dancing Dragon), which she earned do to the fact she uses sound dragons, and is her listed name in the bingo book**

**Summons: Can summon a series of dragons, that are loyal only to her and formerly her mother, and she raised a few since they were eggs. **

**History: Her mother died at her birth, and she was raised as a prodigy. When she was 3, she met her future lover, Deidara, at her family's dragon sanctuary. They were best of friends, and after Deidara left when they were 10 (I'm not spoiling the story!) she became depressed. When they were thirteen, the night before Deidara supposedly died, he found her and they became lovers. Soon after that, she was thrown in jail.**


	4. Northern Threats

**Interrogations and Unknown Threats From the North **

**TDL: Yo! I just realized in the last chapter I forgot to add something:**

**Oh, and NO ONE yell at me for putting in my own OC! I personally will almost NEVER read stories with OCs, but I wanted to try it out! And their are VERY, VERY, VERY few people from Iwa! So, yeah! And, and, and . . . ! Yeah . . . **

**And, now that my rant is over, on with the show!**

Deidara stared at Tsunade, and then finally exclaimed, slamming up, "I _won't_ tell _you _anything, un!" He immediately regretted it, though, when pain flooded his abdomen, and he doubled over. Tsunade instantly rushed to his side.

"Go away, un! Stop it!" he tried to push the big-busted woman away, but finding he couldn't, he sighed, and went limp.

_'Damn it!, un!' _he thought-snarled to himself. Tsunade watched him carefully.

"So . . . Deidara," she spoke up, realizing just how unprofessional she had been acting, and not wanting him to be interrogated by Ibiki, "I'm going to need you to tell me about Akatsuki." THAT sparked a reaction!

"I _can't _even _tell_ you anything! I've been out for at least three years, by the look of it! YOU could me more, un!" He completely forgot about what Tsunade had been talking about earlier, and rage flooded the young man.

"Calm down!" Tsunade exclaimed, and pushed him down. The boy ceased his struggles, and fell limp. The woman stroked his hair, cooing gently. He glared coldly up at her, pulling away. The two blondes were silent, before Shizune burst in.

"Tsunade-sama! There is a letter for you from Iwakagure!" the brunette exclaimed, eyes huge. The elder woman snapped, "Bring it here!"

"Hai!"

When Shizune was gone, Tsunade turned back to Deidara. She sighed, and kneeled down beside him.

"Deidara . . . you heard everything I said before. Didn't you?" He glared at her, before muttering a quiet, "Yes, un."

Her amber eyes filled with tears at the despondent answer her son gave her. She brushed a hand through her hair, and only looked up when Shizune came back into the room. She nodded to her as she took the letter, with the Hidden Rock symbol on the front, and sealed with the Tsuchikage 's (TDL: someone tell me how to spell that?) crest, a dragon. She opened the envelope carefully, and pulled it 

out slowly, glancing down at Deidara, seeing that he was asleep. She gave a soft smile, before turning to look at the letter, her eyes going huge as she read.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_My village has learned that you have an Iwakagure missing-nin in your possession. He is highly dangerous, and a major threat. On top of that, he is/was an Akatsuki member. He is needed to be brought back to Iwakagure no sato. If you do not consent to this, Iwakagure no sato and Konahakagure no sato will officially be brought to war. Some of my men and I will arrive in your village in one week. Have the prisoner set and ready by that time, and we will have no more problems._

_Thank you,_

_Tsuikage of Iwakagure,_

_Heir of the Ryuu Clan,_

_Ryuu Yuu_

After finishing reading the letter, the blonde sucked in a deep breath. She looked down at the injured man- no, boy's- face. She closed her eyes, one thought running through her frazzled and dazed mind: _Shit!_


End file.
